Between Dimentions
by mcartzcartz
Summary: Valkyrie has finally recovered from Darquesse but that doesn't mean it's all 'smooth sailing ahead'.A dimension shunter, Silias Nadir, has escaped from prison. In an attempt to stop him Valkyrie gets shunted and sees just how bad things have gotten in the other dimension.When she returns she and The Dead Men go back to stop Mevolent. Can they stop Mevolent before it's too late!
1. A New Roarhaven

**HEY!** this is my first fan fic so whether you want to favorite, follow, review or simply read go ahead! Criticism is welcome, actually, favoured so please report if I've made any mistakes or if you have any recommondations.

This fic is set after the dying of the light except with a few changes such as

1\. Billy Ray Sanguine is still alive! 3

2\. Anton Shudder, Ghastly Bespoke and Erskine Ravel are still alive

3\. Erskine didn't betray the dead men, only Mist and the Terror did

4\. Val is 17

5\. Val didn't meet Danny (from meek ridge in dotl) or leave for 5 years after destroying Darquesse

6\. Ghastly and Erskine are still elders (the new grand mage will be chosen in fic)

So besides all that everything's the same and skul and Val are closer than ever (as partners, sorry to disappoint all you valduggery fans out there) but, any who, let's get the story started! I hope you enjoy! **: D**

* * *

Valkyrie Cain sighed at her reflection in the mirror. She would never get used to not having Stephanie there.

She looked down at herself, making sure her tight black dress was fitted properly. It seemed like a big joke. Her **;** going to celebrate the death of **'** herself **'** **,** or rather Darquesse **,** who was most definitely her **.** It didn't matter how not in control she was.

It was still her who killed all those people and still her who killed Alice.

Valkyrie heard a knock on the door. She gathered her purse before going outside to meet Skulduggery.

She had already said goodbye to her folks who had gone out for dinner with her little sister. They knew that she was going out to a sorcerer's ball and didn't expect an invitation, nor did they want one. Valkyrie's Mum and Dad had accepted the life that she had, but didn't want to get involved in it. Valkyrie didn't blame them.

Just outside the front door was the Bentley and Skulduggery, who was casually leaning against the hood. He looked bored.

"What do you think?" she asked him and held out her arms. Her hair was loose and straightened and tickled her back whenever her head moved.

He tilted his head in observation.

"The dress suits you," he said. Valkyrie smiled. The black dress she wore had an open back with lacey sleeves. It also went just above her knees with a lacy hem.

"But," he said and stood up straighter, "since when did you have any experience in four inch heels?"

She considered it, "last night."

"Ah, well try not to fall. As prompt as my reflexes are, I might not be able to catch you."

"And…why is that?" she asked while getting into the Bentley.

"I have an intuition I'll be too busy laughing."

Valkyrie grinned and rolled her eyes as Skulduggery got into the driver's seat. He was most probably right. Valkyrie had never been too graceful in heels.

It was good to be with him. It was always good to be with him. It got her mind of things.

"Well you're looking quite dashing, yourself. Is that a new hat?"

He nodded, "Bespoke tailored."

"And this is your… what? Fiftieth hat?"

"You can never have too many hats."

Valkyrie raised her hands in protest. "But you only wear them once, or twice. Ever!"

"And your point is?" He asked.

"You can't do that!"

"Why not?"

"It's a waist of a hat!"

"But it's my hat," he whined.

"So?"

"So, surely I can do what I want with my hat."

Valkyrie sighed and crossed her arms, "I don't now how Ghastly puts up with you."

"He seems to be doing alright."

"Yeah, so far," she said, "but he's a Grand mage. He has much better and more important things to be doing than making your hats."

"Nonsense," he said while turning the Bentley into Roarhaven, "what could possibly be less important and better doing than making my hats."

"Being grand mage!" Valkyrie almost yelled. Almost.

Skulduggery shook his head, "I highly doubt that; and besides, Ghastly loves making my hats."

The Bentley drove past the newly built Sanctuary. It was quite impressive.

"Speaking of Grand Mages," Skulduggery continued, "who do you think will replace Mist?"

Valkyrie realized she hadn't thought much on this topic. "I have no idea," she answered.

He nodded, "I haven't the slightest clue, either. I suppose we'll find out soon enough, it being one of the reasons we're all here."

Skulduggery parked the Bentally just outside a huge castle, although, to Valkyrie it seemed more like a huge palace. It glistend in the sunset. It was beautiful.

Valkyrie didn't realize she was gaping until Skulduggery came to stand next to her and push her chin up.

"It's very unladylike to gape you know," he said.

She ignored his comment and carried on staring although, she took his advise and kept her mouth shut.

"How come I've never seen this place before?" She asked.

He shrugged, "it's been 6 months since you've visited Roarhaven. Lots of changes have been made, this being one of them."

He was right. After what happened while she was Darquesse and afterwards, she needed a break to spend time with her family and explain what had happend over the past Five years. In that time she had no need to visit Roarhaven.

Skulduggery extended his gloved hand, "shall we?"

Valkyrie took his hand and walked slowly with him up the glistening marble stairs towards the ball.

* * *

Please let me know what you think!


	2. The Dead Men

**First, I'd like to say thank you to DeadGirl19 and MyNameIsClassified for my first two reviews ever! Thank you! I appreciate your comments.**

 **And second, heck, 27** **th** **of August! You know what that means?**

 **Derek Landy's new series, Demon Road! Hell yeah! It's finally out! XD I've already read the first three chapters. It. Is. Amazing!**

 **Thirdly, this is my disclaimer: I am not Derek and therefore do not own Skulduggery Pleasant or any of the other characters, thanks.**

 **Enjoy the Dead Men.**

* * *

The castle was just as beautiful inside as it was outside. The walls were cream colored and in the centre of the hall was a huge indoor water fountain. Above it was a crystal chandelier. Sorcerers were everywhere; by the fountain, bar and up on the balconies. The hall was filled with soft music which some Sorceres were dancing to.

Valkyrie felt underdressed and a little exposed, although the Dead Men didn't seem to think so.

They were all standing by the fountain, talking happily. When they saw Valkyrie and Skulduggery their faces lit up.

Dexter was the first to barrel her over in a bear hug. It was nice, until he started ruffling up her hair in a brotherly manner.

She ducked and grinned playfully. "Hey," she laughed.

"Val, you look stunning," Saracen said as he came over to give her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Erskine did the same, "long time, no see," he said.

Anton bowed and kissed the top of her hand, as courteous as ever. She smiled and greeted everyone cheerfully. She hadn't seen them all since leaving for her break half a year ago. Though, she realized with a start, someone was missing.

"Where's Ghastly?" she asked.

"He's off setting up the dinning and election room," Dexter said.

"With Tanith," Saracen added. He winked at Valkyrie and nudged Skulduggery with his elbow.

Valkyrie knew Skulduggery would've rolled his eyes if he had any to roll.

"Leave the two alone, Saracen," Anton sighed, "you haven't given them privacy the whole day."

"That," Saracen replied, "is not true. I'm giving them privacy right now, actually."

Erskine leaned in and whispered into Valkyrie's ear, "He's just jealous that Ghastly has a girlfriend and he doesn't."

"I am not," Saracen said, "and I heard that."

Valkyrie laughed. She couldn't believe that Saracen was tipsy before the party had even started.

To hear that Ghastly was with Tanith made Valkyrie thrilled. They really were perfect for each other. She was glad Tanith had gone for him rather than the Texan, who was now in jail.

Even though Billy-Ray Sanguine had helped them against Darquesse, he was still wanted for his previous murders and there was nothing anyone could do about it.

Everyone walked towards the bar.

"So," Skulduggery said, "how do you feel about becoming an Elder, Ravel?"

"Quite insulted," he said as he ordered another drink, "I thought I was doing rather well as Grand Mage."

"Really," Dexter said, "because from what I gathered Ghastly and the old hag were doing all the work."

"Well, you gathered wrong .As Grand Mage, I was the hardest working," he said proudly and took a sip out of his Champaign glass. As he did, Ravel spotted a new crowd of Sorcerers walking through the entrance. He sighed unhappily and put his glass down.

"I must go," he said. "Just when I finally start to relax and enjoy myself, I have to go mingle."

"Have fun," Valkyrie said.

Erskine nodded, "I shall try," he said and straightened his Elder robes. They really did look uncomfortable. "It's been lovely seeing you again, Valkyrie."

Valkyrie nodded.

Before leaving Erskine turned to Skulduggery, "And Skulduggery," he said, "nice hat."

Skulduggery tipped his hat to Ravel.

"At least someone appreciates my hat," Skulduggery muttered to Valkyrie, after Ravel had left.

Valkyrie huffed and leaned against the bar, "I didn't say I didn't appreciate your hat, Skulduggery."

"You were certainly implying it."

She huffed again, "no, I wasn't."

"You were thinking it?"

"No."

Skulduggery looked around while talking to her. "Still," he said slowly, "I think you owe my hat an apology."

"I am not apologizing to your hat."

"I now you want to."

"No, I really don't."

"Why not?"

"Because its stupid."

"Oh," Skulduggery said in mock disappointment, "now you've done it. You don't appreciate my hat and now you call it stupid? Shame on you Valkyrie."

"Skulduggery."

"Yes, my dear Valkyrie?"

"Shut up."

XXXX

Billy Ray Sanguine didn't like being contained. He wasn't used to it and now that the Sanctuary knew all about him, they weren't taking any chances.

The cell was bound and dampened his powers. He had his very own cuffs connected to the wall.

Lucky him.

Sanguine sat on his bed and contemplated life. There wasn't much to contemplate.

He lay down, resting his tanned forearm over his eyes. If only he hadn't helped that girl, Cain, and Mr. Funny bones, he wouldn't be in this cell.

Though, if he hadn't helped them it would've been the end of the world according to Darquesse which he didn't want.

So, technically, he saved the world.

Actually no, not technically. He did save the world.

But yet, here he was with no thanks, his fiance gone and now his freedom.

He was actually starting to feel sorry for himself.

All his pitiful thoughts vanished when he heard shouting out side his prison cell. He got up and stalked towards the cell bars. His chains allowed him to just peer down the corridor. He had to strain his neck in order to do so.

Sanguine spotted some shuffling between what looked like two prison guards and a man he hadn't seen before. All the prisoners were jeering and crying for blood. Preferably, the prison guarders blood.

Suddenly, Billy Ray heard the delightful crunch of someone's neck braking. He smiled.

The one guard hit the ground, the other blasted with energy before he could reach the alarm. A beeping was heard and Billy Rays prison door opened with a clang. The same happened to all the other prisoners.

Billy Ray Sanguine laughed. Finally, some action.

* * *

 **Okay so this chapter became a bit longer than I planned but that's a good thing, right? Once again, comments appreciated!**


End file.
